


After Midnight

by 1001TalesFicFest, monami17



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001TalesFicFest/pseuds/1001TalesFicFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monami17/pseuds/monami17
Summary: Tale#: 66Kim Junmyeon aka DJ Suho is a late night radio DJ from where he play music to those who's working late, studying, or simply can't sleep. One night, all of the requested songs reminded him of that certain someone - Zhang Yixing the man that got away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To fully experience the fic i suggest that you listen to the songs that will be featured in the fic. Link to the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/hn6g8aanm2evsx6jcoxd9h27j/playlist/23WBMBLlcnSeMdSmNafBMo

 

“To start our show for today here is the song that is perfect for tonight; Need you now by Lady Antebellum. I am your favorite adorable mellow Dj – Dj suho. Join me today for another night of music, stories, and honest conversations. This is Lady Antebellum and the song is Need you now.”

(mid- a/n i suggest you listen to the song before/while reading)

 

_*flashback* (junmyeon pov)_

_I was woken up by the sudden buzzing at first i thought it was my alarm but It wasn't even daybreak yet. So i was stunned when i saw that someone is calling. I let rang for a little while before finally answering._

_"Hello?" I answered annoyingly. Can you blame me? I just want my precious sleep._

_"myeon....”the voice whispered. Shit! I know that voice. I looked at the number to check if I’m right. Gosh I hate it when I’m right._

_“ummm. Yixing? Is this zhang yixing?” I answered as if I’m confused and don’t know who’s calling. Yes I know it’s lame._

_“god I miss your voice. i…..miss you junmyeon” yixing said a little louder for me to hear him._

_"hey yixing. Ummm what’s up? Why did you call?" I immediately changed the subject before I give in and say that I miss him too. I can’t give in – not now._

_"This is a mistake I shouldn't have called. I’ll just miss you more. I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I probably did. It’s passed 2am already. Oh my God did you have wor-"_

_"xing it's okay. You’re blabbering so breathe. okay?” yixing took a deep breathe so I continued what I was saying._

_“And to answer your question yes I was sleeping but, no I don’t have work today” I said to re-assure him._

_“oh I’m sorry to wake you” he softly says and he becomes quiet again. I hate the silence so I had to say something – anything really._

_“so what’s up? It has been a couple of months since we last talked. Are you okay?” I asked him. To be honest I am genuinely worried about him, he’s not the type to just call in the middle of the night._

_After a couple of seconds of silence I was about to speak when he said_

_"I miss you myeon. I miss us. It is so tiring to pretend like everything is okay. To pretend that I didn’t lose to only one who matters most to me. To continue performing and pretend that I am genuinely happy”_

_I couldn’t say anything so I just let him speak_

_“I don’t want to sound like a jerk who’s not contented with all this. I am truly grateful for the fans, for my staff, for the agency, for everyone. But what’s the use of all the success and recognition when you’re not there myeon. You were my muse, my strength, my love and now I don’t know who I am without you”_

_And again all there was is silence. I couldn’t bear it – I thought I am having a progress. I don’t want to be stuck anymore. I took a deep breath before speaking_

_"Yixing, we both know what's best for us right now. You're no longer the anonymous composer mr sheep. You are now Zhang Yixing – the upcoming singer-song writer. And with everything going on right now, especially with After Midnight– maybe this time our timing isn’t right... I’m sorry"_

_"you know me junmyeon. i can be selfish like how i can also be selfless. Right now, i just want to go back to the way things used to be. i miss coming home to you - to us. I just miss you. I can drop anything and everything just to have that again”_

_And that made me speechless I just don’t know what to do. Why now? Why not before?_

_"junmyeon? are you still there?" yixing asked worriedly_

_"go to sleep xing. You don’t know what you’re saying.  I can’t just let you do what you want. I had to decide for us. So I’m sorry xing it’s not easy for me too, you’re not the only one in pain. I don’t know how much you've drank. But sleep, it'll be better in the morning" i hang up._

_There were other phone calls after that incident but most of them are just pure utter silence, sometimes we would slightly ask how the other has been. And I would have to lie if I said that I won’t answer his calls. I’ll always will._

_*end of flashback*_

I didn't know when the flashback stopped or when did the music ended. Suddenly a warm and familiar arm hugged me

"hyung. are you okay? you just started crying and i had to mute your mic."

I was crying? I touched face and yep those are tears.

"I'm okay kyungsoo it's just the nerves. Today is special for After Midnight” I laughed it off and yes you guessed it kyungsoo didn’t buy it.

"For the whole year that we started this show I've never actually seen you so emotional. Even though our listeners gave you the nickname mellow dj you never really did have a moment to be fully self-absorbed. This is the first actually. Are you okay hyung?” kyungsoo asked me and I know he’s just worried about me.

“I’m okay kyungsoo. I guess I’m just tired plus the nerves. It’s our anniversary show after all. Maybe all the built up stress rushed over me” I said to kyungsoo while trying to assure him that I’m okay.

“Nonetheless, I’ll take over for the first couple of minutes, just rest for a while.” Kyungsoo insisted.

"thank you kyungsoo. I’ll go to the washroom to freshen up”

 _‘ugh KIM JUNMYEON!!! What’s with you?! Really of all the days? Now is not the right time to reminisce okay? Focus you have a bigtime actor as guest dj! FOCUS'_ Junmyeon said to himself.

After junmyeon’s monologue he checked the bathroom if anyone heard him – Suho is not only his DJ screen name but he insisted everyone in the company to call him by his screen name. The only ones who call him by his name are his parents, brother, and _that someone._

 

*After commercials and usual greeting by kyungsoo. Junmyeon took over*

 

Jm: And hello hello my ever sentimental listeners. This is your mellow dj – Dj Suho. And I have to agree with you all, the opening song truly gave too much feels. But admit it guys we all have been there, hahahaha. Today’s show is definitely a special one not only because we are celebrating After Midnight’s 1 year anniversary!!! Yes you heard it right and for that we in After Midnight have a big treat for you all. I welcome you my special guest dj for tonight – your favourite Actor Byun Baekhyun. Say hi to all our after midnight listeners' Baekhyun.

Baek: hi guys! This is your guest dj and actor byun baekhyun! hyung thank you for this opportunity and I’ll be in your care!

Jm: This is such a new experience! I hope that you’ll have fun today baekhyun and now as our guest do you have any song you’d like to request?

Baek: To be honest, I’ve been an avid fan of the show. I have to say I haven’t missed any show so far. I must say that I love your segment ‘ ** _Dear Someone_** '

Jm: wow really? Thank you. Well, we all have that moment where you just want to say everything while remaining anonymous.

Baek: I agree. As a listener it has this heart-warming feeling, I feel like I’m witnessing a chapter of someone else life. Okay so to start I would like to request the song by my new fave duo Alex & Sierra with “Little do you know”

Jm: you guys heard it from dj baek – now let’s listen to little do you know by Alex & Sierra

*a/n* - I suggest you listen to the song while/before reading

_*flashbacks* (junmyeon pov)_

_It has been a couple of months ever since yixing and I decided to break up – more like me insisting that it is what’s best for the both of us, but mostly the best for him. He dedicated all his life to music and now his dream is starting to come true and as much as I want to be there and see it to the end – I know I’m also going to be his biggest downfall._

_Then why? Why? Why is Zhang Yixing in front of my apartment?_

_“Yixing?”_

_He doesn’t answer nor acknowledge me. As I come closer to open my door he just moves to the side again, not saying a word._

_“Yixing why are you here?” I ask him as I entered my code still no response from him._

_“How long have you been here?! You know that someone can recognize you and it will be all over the internet!” I know I don’t have to be mad but he can be careless._

_“no one recognize me myeon and no one seems to mind that I’m sitting here” yixing answered in an almost inaudible whisper_

_“well, it’s your lucky day. Come on, I’m cold and you’re probably freezing. Let’s warm you up”_

_Yixing’s eyes that were staring on the floor suddenly looked into mine and his eyes were shining. Is it hope? Is it happiness? Well whatever it is I know I’m in trouble._

_“Sit down, I’ll boil some water for tea and make yourself at home” I said to him while turning on the radio to kill the awkward silence._

_Still yixing followed me to the kitchen and sat down in one of the barstools._

_“You still listen to the radio after work? Isn’t exhausting? You just came home after doing a radio show.” Yixing asked me_

_“Well I need to keep up with what’s in trend plus nowadays I find radio more comforting than TV” I answered while preparing us tea._

_“speaking of your show, you just celebrated your 100 th episode right? I have a gift for you – a congratulatory gift” Yixing said flashing his goofy smile at me while fetching his gift from his bag._

_“umm thanks. is this why you were at my door?” I asked him._

_“uhh well yes but mostly because of my promise to you” yixing answered shyly. Ugh he can be adorable sometimes – well most of the time but I need to be strong so I put on my poker face._

_“promise? What promise?” I asked. To be honest of all the hundreds of promises he made by now, I don’t what he meant._

_Yixing didn’t answer right away he took a deep breath and start talking._

_“Remember before my first TV broadcast I had a couple of radio guesting beforehand and whenever it aired we will record and listen to it together and celebrate. I remember you said that one day you’ll become a radio dj and you’ll have your own show. Then I made a promise to you that when you reached your 100 th episode we will celebrate it together“ Yixing paused while showing his sincere smile. _

_I can actually feel his sincerity and I remember that promise I am not sure he’d remembered. Yixing is like waiting for a signal so I just nod my head and he continued to talk._

_“I know we’re not together-together but recently I realized that after my TV debut all I did was to keep making promises and consecutively broke them. I know I miss out on a lot of things and yet you stayed with me especially when I needed you the most. I know I can’t make up for all of the things that I missed out on – they’re all in the past but now I can atleast do this. Congratulations Dj Suho, but most importantly I can’t be more proud of you Kim Junmyeon”_

_And with that all of my pent up emotions kept on flooding – my poker face was long gone. I was crying my eyes out. Emotions I don’t know how to express. Am I mad? Am I sad? Am I happy? Then I realized it was all of it rolled into one. Mad because why only now? If he’d done these months ago I would be so happy. But I’m sad ‘cause it made me think of all his broken promises – on how slowly he broke each and every single promise he made._

_“myeon. Uhh… I … I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry I just want to…. I don’t know what I want. I just know that I had to do this or else I’ll regret it.”_

_I just kept on crying I don’t why but I just can’t seem to stop. I missed him and yet my pride is telling me not to give in. not now and definitely not again._

_I composed myself and started to calmed down so I said to him “yixing. Thank you for this gift, well now I know that you’re definitely listening to all of my ramblings.” I managed to pull off a little laugh._

_“I am listening junmyeon – always… always & forever right? I know this gift won’t make up for everything that I’ve messed up. I just want you to know that I’m always here for you. For whatever you need – a friend, a listener, even a stranger that you’ll once in a while bump into, but most especially I’m willing to wait for you.” _

_I stood up I was shocked. Does he really think this will fix everything that’s broken? “I just can’t have this right now xing! I need time. To sort myself out - I just need to be whole again.” I slightly raised my voice. As I paced around silence lingers within the room. Silence was broken when yixing stood up stopped me from pacing and held both of my hands._

_He looked into my eyes and said “I understand. I’ll wait. No matter how long it takes. Always & Forever Kim Junmyeon”_

_And I cried again I didn’t know I could cry this much but with those words coming from him – I just couldn’t stop crying. Is it okay to have a little bit of hope? I can’tseem to calm down so yixing starts to worry._

_“hey myeon. Breathe baby, deep breaths. Come here. Breathe with me”_

_Yixing grabbed me in his arms trying to calm me down, taking deep breaths with me. I know I should’ve shove him and just tell him to leave but just this once I want be in his arms again. even if this might be the last time._

_*end of flash backs*_

Bh: wow that song gets me everytime. So what did you guys think? Feel free to comment down in our live chat!

Jm: definitely a great song – looks like dj baek have some deep feelings eh?

Bh: hahaha. Well you all know that I’m in a happy relationship right now so don’t worry. It’s just that sometimes we dwell on these thoughts especially at this hour.

Jm: true well I’ve definitely heard about this duo. What do you like about this song baek?

Bh: I love how honest it is hyung and especially that part where they sang the chorus “ _Oh wait, Just wait. I love you like I’ve never felt the pain. Just wait, I love you like I’ve never been afraid. Just wait, our love is here and here to stay. So lay your head on me”_ it’s so comforting, harsh, but honest.

_As baekhyun describes and sings that line all I could think about is am I willing to love like I’ve never felt the pain? Am I brave enough not be afraid and just love?_


	2. Chapter 2

The Djs are currently playing several of song requests from the listeners and their picks for today’s show.

“Hyung the next segment is **_Dear Someone_** right?” baekhyun asked suho as he tries to arrange and double check their script for the rest of the show.

“yeah it is. We haven’t picked out a letter sender from this month’s pile. Since you’re our guest you get to pick” suho said to him excitedly.

“umm about that hyung, well I brought my own letter with me… I mean no. it’s not from me - It’s from someone I know and well you know that I’m currently with chanyeol at the moment and without this person’s help. chanyeol and I wouldn’t be together at all, and I know how much he loves this show so I would like to just give him a chance. He has every right to be happy and all this time he’s been making a lot of people happy but himself”

Baekhyun almost starts to break down and suho knows he can’t have a sobbing guest Dj

“hey baek. It’s okay. We can do that, I know jongdae-nim would definitely say yes to that, right?” he said while looking into the glass panel and the producer Kim Jongdae gave his thumbs up approval.

“See THE MAN approves. It’s settled then we have a letter for **_Dear Someone_**.” Suho says assuring baekhyun so that the man can calm down.

“Thank you so much hyungs. Plus you can be my assistant as I try to be byun baekhyun ‘The Cupid' haha” baekhyun said happily

“ok we only got a couple of sponsors left so Djs be ready to be on air again” said the producer jongdae-nim through the glass.

Jm: And we're back this is After Midnight. I’m your resident Mellow Dj - Dj Suho. For those who just tuned in I would like to introduce my guest Dj for tonight – Dj Baekhyun.

Bh: hey guys! I’m Dj Baekhyun! This has been so much fun but I can’t wait for the next segment. It’s my favourite!

Jm: well it is our most awaited segment **_“Dear Someone”_**. Since today marks After Midnight’s 1 year anniversary we will not just pick any letter sender. Right dj baek?

Bh: right! For about a year now, After Midnight has witness a lot of stories from unrequited love, reunion of a long lost love, to a budding romance that blossomed through this show.

Jm: That’s right. Since it was a privilege to have you – DJ baek as our guest dj you may read tonight’s story.

Bh: this letter might be just a regular letter sender for all of you but to me it is the most important letter – the letter sender for today is from one of my closest friend. I’ve encouraged him before to send his letter to this show but every time he always backs out. So this time with his approval and bravery I will read to you his letter – from a very good friend of mine “bunnylover”.

 

*In Park's & Byun's residence*

**Yixing's POV**

“Ya! Zhang Yixing can you stop pacing around and calm down. Everything will go as planned. Okay?” said chanyeol one of my best friends as he tries to re-assure me.

“I don’t know yeol. The segment is about to come and I don’t know. These nerves are killing me this is one crazy and messed up idea.” I said to him as I paced around their living room.

Chanyeol and I we’re listening to tonight’s episode of After Midnight. It’s the show's anniversary and has invited baekhyun my other best friend as their guest dj. The three of us knew each other when chanyeol and I were still rookies – 2 singer-songwriters trying to make it in the music industry and baek as a rookie actor who has been making his mark.

I stopped pacing around when chanyeol’s phone made a notification sound.

“Baek just texted me they’ve allowed your letter to be read on the show tonight! See one hurdle down. Let’s go pick up the other items we need for wooing your one great muse and the love of your life” chanyeol said as we go out of their home hop into the car.

*Back in the After Midnight’s studio* **(Third Person POV)**

Baekhyun is about to read today’s letter sender

_“Dear Someone,_

_Hi first I would like to greet After Midnight a happy anniversary! Before I start this letter, I would like to request if you could play the song MYM acoustic version by Zhang Yixing. This song is special for me and to that certain someone….”_

“hyung can we play that? Even if the story is not yet finished, we usually play it after the story right?” kyungsoo the After Midnight’s assistant producer asks jongdae.

“It’s okay plus it’s our anniversary. Maybe the song is special for the letter sender and the listener” jongdae answers.

Kyungsoo started to play the song which startled both DJs

“ummm is it okay to play the song right away?” suho asks jongdae

“Yeah. The song is special for the both of them – the letter sender and the listener. Like baekhyun said let’s be cupids tonight” jongdae said while laughing.

“yay! Let’s be cupids hyung” baekhyun said happily while shaking suho

“okay fine. Let’s continue to listen to the song and baek relax while reading the letter so we can create an atmosphere for the listeners” suho says as he go back to his station and starts to listen to the song again.

_*junmyeon's pov*_

_Yixing’s voice is definitely amazing. I don’t remember the last time I heard him sing. It probably sounds more divine if its live. MYM. Miss you much – yes I do._

The song finished playing and there was silence in the studio. The voice who broke that silence was DJ suho

Jm: Wow! I missed that voice.

*ping**ping* *ping**ping**ping**ping**ping**ping**ping*

Suho was startled with the loud ping sounds turns out his mic is on and thousands of After Midnight’s listeners heard his sudden confession. Now, their live chat is flooding of comments from yixing’s fans and fans of the show.

Suho who is still shocked with what he did, decides to step away from his mic. Baekhyun decides to step in they can’t have any more dead air.

Bh: i definitely agree with suho hyung. We missed our sheep – Zhang yixing. After the success of his album he decides to take some break. So shout out to our sheep. We miss you!

Just then suho signals baek that he’s fine so he decides to join Baekhyun on air.

Jm: Wah it’s been so long since we’ve heard our sheep. To yixing-sshi, we hope you’ll come back soon with more amazing music. Now why don’t we go back to our letter sender baek?

 

 

*Inside chanyeol’s car*

Chanyeol and Yixing are listening to the live radio show. They’re on their way to pick up 365 roses for Junmyeon. Yes that’s how sappy yixing can be.

“So this time with his approval and bravery I will read to you his letter – from a very good friend of mine “bunnylover” said baekhyun from the radio.

Chanyeol burst out laughing on yixing’s new nickname

“Aish Byun Baekhyun! And you – Yoda stop it!” yixing shouted

“chill hyung. Well to my baby’s defense whenever you’re drunk you can’t stop talking about your adorable bunny junmyeon hahahaha” chanyeol kept on laughing.

“well he’s adorable okay. So shut up yoda, Baek's about to read my letter”

When Baek starts reading, it was pure silence in the car. Chanyeol is listening intently, curious on what yixing wrote. Even if the three of them were close, yixing never really told them the whole story. All they know is either from drunk yixing or from when yixing feels like sharing – which is rarely.

Meanwhile yixing on the other hand is nervous; he can’t stop worrying on how junmyeon will react.

Yixing thoughts were back in the car with chanyeol when the giant starts to jam on yixing’s debut song MYM.

“Come on hyung! Sing with me. _no no no noooooo”_ chanyeol starts belting, so yixing laughs and starts to sing along with him _._

As soon as the song ends the two of them calmed down too. Yixing thought it was fun. He don’t remember the last time he had fun.

The car was filled with silence as soon the song was finished and that made yixing more anxious _what if junmyeon left the studio? What if he figured out what’s going on?_ ’

All of yixing’s ramblings were suddenly slapped with junmyeon's voice “ ** _Wow! I missed that voice.”_**

Even chanyeol was stunned with what happened. He looked at his side where yixing was and the guy has a big smile plastered on his face. Chanyeol can’t help but be happy for the guy – he’s hoping that this time maybe the two of them can be together again.

 ** _“To yixing-sshi, we hope you’ll come back soon with more amazing music”_** Junmyeon's voice echoed in yixing head.

 

 

 

*Back in the After Midnight studio*

“ _Music has a special power over us, it can make us go back in time and reminisce. Our story has started with music – I loved music ever since I was young. I grew up with music all around me, I tried learning various types of instruments and it is with music I met him. Let’s call him Joon, we became fast friends due to our love of music. I love to write and sing – joon well he liked to listen but sometimes with some heavy encouragement I can get him to sing some of the ones I wrote. And he has the most angelic and amazing voice; in time our friendship grew and we became lovers. As I continue my passion for music, joon has always been my greatest support – he became my strength, my hope, my muse. I started uploading my music online and one by one my listeners grew more and more. As I became more focus on showing people what I can do – I slowly forget everything around me. I missed out on a lot of things from a simple promised dinner to birthday celebration and soon even anniversary. I became the biggest asshole there is. For that joon – I am writing this to tell you that I am sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t fight for us. That I let you carry our relationship all by yourself when I should’ve supported you the way you did for me – but I didn’t. I became so caught in my music that I forgot my first ever dream and that is to be with you; junmyeon you were and is my first dream.”_

Baekhyun paused for a while and began to interact with the listeners. While suho was just sitting there staring into space not believing what he just heard. The letter sender mentioned his name but that can’t be right – he’s not the only junmyeon there is. With that suho began to calm himself plus no one in the studio knows that his name is junmyeon – well maybe aside from jongdae he’s the boss after all.

Through the glass, Jongdae gave baekhyun a sign to take a break so suho took the letter from baekhyun and began to read the letter.

_“This might be my last chance, so let me tell you again that I am willing to wait for you. But I kept on asking myself if I should let you go? Should I let you be free? Tell me if it’s too much, myeon. Because I just want you to be happy – even if it’s not with me. Just know that even if we can’t be together in this lifetime know that I will always choose you. No matter how many lives I’m given – it has and always will be you, Kim Junmyeon._

_Congratulations again I am so proud of you my love, my muse, my universe._

_Always and Forever your sheep,_

_Zhang Yixing.”_

As suho stops reading – still contemplating on what he read. The studio then was filled with gasps and silence. Even the producers were shocked that the letter sender was the one and only singer-song writer Zhang Yixing.

Even the live chat is starting to overflow with comments and messages left by the listeners.

****

Xx00sheep: omo omo it’s zhang yixing!!!

Bub1001: waaaah I can’t believe it. It’s an on-air confession TT

Asdhjkl: I hope that junmyeon guy is listening TT

Fangurl101: DJ Suho and DJ Baek please play Monodrama by Zhang Yixing!!!

Yoshh<3: waaaah yes please play monodrama!!!

Ultyxtrash: TT please play monodrama by Zhang Yixing! I just wish for the both of them a second chance TT

****

With everyone in the live chat starting chanting monodrama, baekhyun decides to take over since it’s evident that suho was taken aback and still shocked.

Bh: And there you have it, bunnylover is one of my dearest friends – zhang yixing. That is one heck of a confession right there – to my yixing hyun, this is your final chance don’t blow it up haha. And to fulfil everyone’s request here is Monodrama by Zhang Yixing.

 

 

Chanyeol and Yixing have arrived in the flower shop to pick up the 365 red roses for junmyeon. Yixing decided to stay in the car to monitor the live show. Baekhyun continue to read his letter and yixing can’t help it but to recall everything that he and junmyeon have been through. Yixing can’t help but to shed some tears, he still remember every passing day after they broke up – all the memories they both cherished when all they have is yixing’s broken down guitar and their love for each other. 

When baekhyun paused for a while to comment and talk to some of the listeners, yixing can’t bear how quiet junmyeon has been, the name “ _junmyeon_ ” has been dropped. It’s like yixing’s heart stopped – all he wants to do is to run to the broadcasting station and hug junmyeon.

“Ya! Chanyeol what’s taking so long? His named has been said on air. We have to go now. What if we’re too late? What if he left already?” yixing panicked.

“hyung relax, we will know if he left the station trust me” Chanyeol assured yixing.

“how? Baekhyun is obviously busy; he can’t call or message us. yeol I’m starting to worry”

“hyung trust me. Okay? Everything will go smoothly. Let’s go all of the roses are in the back.” Chanyeol said while giving yixing a smile.

They’re now on their way to the broadcasting station of After Midnight.

Yixing just nods his head and went back to listening to the radio.

It was then when yixing realized that it’s no longer baekhyun reading – it’s now junmyeon.

Yixing listened to junmyeon’s voice, while the latter reads as if it’s a song being sung. Yixing always thought that junmyeon has the perfect voice for singing – the man knows how to touch the emotions and feelings of those listening to him, that’s why yixing always encouraged him to sing. But singing was never what junmyeon wants and it is only now that yixing has finally realized that.

Junmyeon finishes reading the letter and monodrama beguns to play.

“Haaaa. It’s done yeol. I’ve done it. I’ve finally said everything I wanted. I’ll accept whatever his answer. i just want him to be happy even if it might not be with me.” Yixing said to chanyeol.

“hyung we’re here. We can go at the back door so no one will notice you.” Chanyeol said as they prepare to get the flowers in the back of the car.

“It’s okay yeol. I don’t care really. I just want the whole world to know that the person I love and longed for is him. Just this time even if he’ll avoid me after this, just this once I’ll hold him for everyone to see.” Yixing said to chanyeol happily.

“okay hyung. Everything’s ready in the rooftop. Let’s do this!!!  ” Chanyeol said with excitement.

Yixing’s phone started to vibrate. He received a text from someone saying: **_“Listen to the song that will be dedicated for you, that’s my answer. You’ve waited long enough – you can stop now, Zhang Yixing.”_**


	3. Chapter 3

Monodrama by Zhang Yixing starts to play inside the studio and baekhyun has been dragged by the staff asking for more details – if he knew who junmyeon is, where’s yixing now, is yixing gonna win junmyeon back. All baekhyun did was to smile and avoid answering their questions, because right now he is observing how will suho react to all that has happened.

DJ Suho did not move from his seat, instead he read the whole letter again and again. That is until jongdae the producer went inside the recording booth

“Ok everyone I know that everyone’s excited and shocked but we still have a show going on here. if you’re not the DJs leave the booth right now.” Jongdae said as he approach baekhyun.

“Well Mr. Byun, it seems like I did not make the wrong decision in letting you read the said letter. Right now we have to focus on the show. I would treat this confession of his as a gift on our 1 year anniversary – it will be amazing if I can invite his as a guest once he comes back. Suho, after the song is played – you know what to do” Jongdae said mischievously and gave suho a wink as he left the booth.

As the song’s about to end – Suho gave baekhyun a warm smile, he put his headphones on and begun to speak.

Jm: what a surprising treat! Plus on our anniversary show! First I want to thank Zhang Yixing for sharing his story and for letting After Midnight be his instrument to reach out for his loved one. To Zhang Yixing, instead of an advice – I would like to give you encouragement. I hope that the two of you could meet again one day – when all the wounds have healed and both ready to open their hearts again. Now, I want to thank Beakhyun for gracing us his presence for tonight’s show.

Bh: thank you too hyung for inviting me, it was a lot of fun being the guest DJ. I would gladly comeback next time, please invite me again. Haha. To all the sentimental listeners thank you for your warm welcome. I hope that just like today every once in a while we all could become cupids so we can give a little bit of love.

Jm: Truly today has been an incredible show, to close our show for the night. I would like to dedicate the last song for Zhang Yixing our brave letter sender. This has been your mellow DJ, Dj Suho – bidding you all goodnight, sweet dreams and let love into your lives. The song is Curtain by Kim Junmyeon.

 

 

Yixing stopped on his tracks, he stared at his phone.

 _What does he mean by stop? Is this the end? Is it too late?_ Yixing thought.

“hyung what’s wrong?” chanyeol asks worriedly.

“nothing. Go ahead, I’ll catch up with you. I need to finish the broadcast. i need to know his answer” yixing answered chanyeol with a slight smile.

Yixing rests in one if the staircase going up to the roof to conitue tuning in to the show. It is just about time when monodrama stopped playing and he listened to every word junmyeon spoke after.

 _“ **To Zhang Yixing, instead of an advice – I would like to give you encouragement. I hope that the two of you could meet again one day – when all the wounds have healed and both ready to open their hearts again**_ ”

After hearing this, Yixing couldn’t stop his tears. He begun to sob, junmyeon’s words were like a big hug that comforts him. Yixing tries his hardest to continue listening notice how it is only a couple of minutes left into the show.

As the show is about to end all yixing thinks about was the text message he received “ ** _Listen to the song that will be dedicated for you, that’s my answer”_** he can’t help but be curious as to what song will be played – as junmyeon bids his goodbye to the audience.

Yixing was brought back to the show when he heard junmyeonn mentioned the song title and the name Kim Junmyeon. The song that is being played on-air is Curtain by Kim Junmyeon – the one and only track that junmyeon decided to release online. It took a couple of seconds before yixing finally understood what’s happening.

Then yixing received another text message saying **_“can you stay with me like that? The reason why I said that you can stop now is because this time – I’ll come to you. We both waited long enough.”_**

Yixing can’t help but shed some tears but not because he’s sad or hurt but because he’s genuinely happy. Yixing then replied **_“Follow the roses. It’ll take you to where I am. I’ll wait for you my love”_**

Yixing begun to climb up the stairs to the rooftop where there’s a candlelight dinner for him and junmyeon, along with a band for their entertainment and the person manning the keyboard if one of his best friends – Park Chanyeol.

 

 

*Back in the studio*

After Midnight's Anniversary show has come to an end. The staff begun to gather around in one of the conference rooms as Producer Kim Jongdae give a congratulatory toast. After the toast Suho begun to bid goodbye to his boss, co-workers and baekhyun, he was startled when suddenly he received a reply saying **_“Follow the roses. It’ll take you to where I am. I’ll wait for you my love”_**

Suho was puzzled – what roses? As if on cue, Baekhyun extends his hand giving a single red rose to suho as if the guy has read the text he received. Thanking Baekhyun Junmyeon begun to follow the rose petals on the ground as his heart starts to pound faster and faster.

It is when Junmyeon finally reached the rooftop. There in a middle there’s a candlelight dinner and in front of him standing a man he knew so well the bunnylover – Zhang Yixing.

 

Now the two long lost souls has finally found the way back into each other arms.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> **[1001 Tales' mods: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments for the writer!]**


End file.
